worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Kannuck R.C.C.
Kannuck R.C.C. ''' Patterned after Wolverine from the Marvel X-Men Comic series This race of mutants showed up on Rifts Earth and Phase World only about 2 years ago. It seems they were accidentally rifted here (like most of the other alien races) from their home world. They arrived in the jungles of South America, Central America, and the wastes of Australia, and Africa. There was a group of about 50 of these mutants at the Gathering of Heroes. Their disposition is rather gruff and serious, but they can be caring and fun loving at times. They like to party as long as they haven’t any more pressing matters on which to attend. They are extremely adaptive, cunning, and innovative. However, if they are given an order they don’t agree with or they think is stupid, they might think about the logic behind it (35% chance) and decide either to carry out the order or don’t. If the order is worth following, they’ll follow it. But since most usually follow only one person’s orders (their own) there isn’t usually a problem unless you get into split personalities. '''Alignments: '''Any but usually selfish or aberrant (90%) '''Average Life Span: '''150 years but some have been known to live as long as 300 years '''Height: 5’0-5’9” Weight: 250-350 lbs. General Appearance: appear as short and stalky humans with either brown or black hair an brown or green eyes Exp.: Use same as Neo-Human from South America IQ 2d10 PE 4d6+25 MA 2d6+5 PP 4d6+21 ME 3d6+5 PB 3d6 PS 4d6+10 SPD 2d4X10 P.P.E. 4d4 ISP 1d4x10+ME Attribute +2d4 per level Note: all physical attributes are supernatural HF: None except when in Berserker Rage then 12 M.D.C. 4d6X10 + PE attribute and can wear armor but prefer those with a low prowl penalty Bonuses: +2 on initiative, + 5 to strike parry and dodge, +8 roll w/ punch, +5 to pull punch, + 5 save vs. HF, +4 save vs. psionics, +2 save vs. Magic, +4 save vs. Illusion/mind control Magic: None Psionics: considered to have minor psionic powers. Telepathy, Telekinetic Leap, Resist Hunger, Resist Thirst, Resist Fatigue, Summon Inner Strength, Mind Block Auto-Defense, and Telekinesis (Simple), Deaden Pain, Sixth Sense Natural Abilities: '''Night-vision 150 feet, Regenerates 1d4x10 MDC per minute, enhanced sense of hearing and smell (Track sound 75% and Track by Smell 75%), Impervious to poisons, toxins, and disease/sickness, Can fight to –15 MDC. ''Re-enforced MD Skeleton:' A M.D.C. bio-metal that is extremely sturdy re-enforces the skeleton of this mutant. It would require a supernatural PS of at least 40 to fracture a bone. (Let’s hope a necromancer never gets a hold of one these guys)The mutants seem to be born with this skeleton AND the claws. This Bio Metal is not affected by magnetic fields of any kind because it is an alien metal alloy similar in chemical structure with the pearl on much denser and stronger. ' Retractable MD Claws:'' Much like the bionic claws in the Rifts RPG book, except they do mega-damage without the help of the vibro mechanisms. The claws will inflict 6d6 M.D.C. + the P.S. bonus. They are unbreakable and are made of the same type of metal that re enforces his skeleton. There are a total of three on each hand extending out right on top of the hand. The claws can reach a length of 1 ½ feet and can be drawn out by the mutant any length from 1 inch to the full length. The mutant can draw them out separately (i.e. just the middle one, the outside two, the first one etc.) As the claws are part of the skeleton of the mutant, it does not take an attack to draw them out or retract them.' Berserker Rage:'' Similar to the Hunter Cats Rage in South America Book One. The character will go pretty much berserk when he is angered or hurt enough. Such as the death of a loved one or comrade will set this off. Unlike the Hunter Cat, this mutant will NOT attack any of his friends or innocents while in this rage. During this rage his physical attributes are all increased by 5 and his strike, parry, dodge, and roll with impact bonuses are doubled and he always has initiative. He is impervious to all forms of mind control while in this rage but can receive and Empathic transmission from a friend or comrade to calm him down. These rages can last up to 15 minutes but usually don’t last that long seeing as how once the cause of his anger has been neutralized (or rather DESTROYED) he will take about 2 minutes to calm down completely. IF a rage lasts longer than 5 minutes (and they usually don’t), the mutant will feel tired, weak, hungry, and thirsty. Also temporarily subtract 3 from all physical attributes and half all the bonuses to strike, parry, dodge, and roll w/ impact (rounding down) until he has rested at least an hour for every minute he was in the rage (again that is if it last longer than 5 minutes). Also while in the rage, the mutant can fight until –30MDC at which time he will simply pass out until he has regenerated back to +15 MDC at which time he will wake up and begin a new Berserker rage.' Fastball Special: A special attack that takes two melee actions for the mutant to perform and only one for his partner. The mutant jumps at his partner and curls up into a ball and his partner hurls him at an opponent (requires a P.S. of 30). The mutant then extends out of the ball and hits his opponents with his claws doing the claw damage, the supernatural PS damage and also his partners PS damage. There is also a 60% chance that this attack will knock the opponent prone for one round. The strike roll is made by both the mutant and his partner by adding the two rolls WITH bonuses plus a +2 and then dividing them in half and rounding up. Heightened Sense of Hearing: Heightened hearing enables the character to hear tiny, almost inaudible sounds several hundred feet away. At 20m/66ft he/she can hear sounds as quiet as one decibel. At 45m he/she can hears sounds as quiet as 10 decibels. At 110m/361ft the audible perception is greatly taxed, allowing him/her to barely hear a normal conversation in the 30 decibel range. See Sonic Power for the decibel scale. Loud or constant noise will reduce the quality of hearing perception. If surrounding noise in the 70 decibel area, the hearing range will be reduced by 3m/10ft. Continue to reduce by 1.5m/3ft for every additional ten decibels. Range: 110m/361ft radius Other Abilities Include: Estimating the distance of the sound at 60%+5% per level Estimating the speed and direction of approach at 50%+5% per level Recognize a voice or sound through intense concentration at 40%+5% per level (-10% if the person is trying to disguise his voice and -20% if the person is using ventriloquism and /or impersonation/imitate). Imitate a voice at 30%+5% per level of experience. Bonuses: +1 to parry +2 to dodge +6 to initiative +2 to Perception Heightened Sense of Smell: An exceptional sense of smell that enables the character to identify any smell he/she comes in contact with Range: Roughly 30m/99ft Abilities: Recognize/identify specific odors: 70%+4% per level of experience (+10% for very common odors) Recognize poisons, toxins and chemicals by scent: 50%+4% per level of experience. Note: Some poison gases are odorless/tasteless/colorless Regonize a person by scent alone: 50%+3% per level of experience. Track by scent: 40%+3% per level. Reduce by 10% in a city. Roll for every 200 meters/656feet. Difficult to surprise this character as he is likely to smell a person, robot, animal or vehicle 30m before it reaches him, especially if the wind is blowing in his direction (triple range). Bonuses: +1 to dodge +1 to initiative. +2 to Perception Heightened Sense of Taste: Having a heightened sense of taste means being able to precisely identify the components of anything tasted. The presence of drugs or chemicals in food will be immediately apparent, although identifying the particular drug or chemical depends on the character's skill in pharmaceuticals, or chemistry, or past experience. Characters with a heightened sense of taste will tend to be very particular about what they eat or drink. With practice, they can exactly identify the components of any food or drink, and may even be able to identify its point of origin (something of a hobby). Thus, the character can identify all ingredients in a prepared food and even have a strong idea of their proportions. Furthermore, if the character studies wine, he will be able to identify the type, year, bottling, company, and vineyard of any wine from a single taste. Recognize common ingredients such as sugar, salt, pepper, spices, foods, gasoline, and similar, at a proficiency of 70%+4% per level of experience. Recognize exotic tastes such as chemicals, toxins and poisons at a proficiency of 30%+5% per level of experience. Practicing to recognize an unusual taste for two months will put that taste into the common item category. +10% to cooking skill (professional quality). Heightened Sense of Touch: The character has an uncanny and superior tactile sense. He/she also has a very soft, delicate touch and a steady hand. Bonuses & Abilities: Can easily recognize and locate very slight differences in textures by touch. 70%+2% per level of experience. Identify fabric and material by touch alone. 60%+2% per level of experience Notice minute changes in temperature by touch or slowly moving one's hand over an item. 60%+2% per level. Penalties for being blind are -5 instead of -8. +10% for skills that require delicacy, including identifying and making forgeries, demolitions, pick pockets, pick locks, palming, cardsharp, etc. +1 to strike on an aimed or 'called shot', including a thrown item or weapon. Supervision: Night-vision: The ability to see clearly in darkness. Includes total darkness. Range is equal to normal vision. Available OCCs: '''any except Coalition (although they could fit in).Psychics are a rarity but not unheard of and Magic users are even rarer. Tend to be either mercenaries or assassins and some have been known to become heroes and freedom fighters. Note: if an OCC is chosen, use the skill list that has the most skills available but use the limitations from both '''Attacks: '''starts off with two attacks plus those earned from skills '''Skills: 2 languages of choice (98%) and one literacy of choice (90%), basic math (80%), basic electronics (80%), prowl (85%), detect ambush (75%), Detect Concealment (75%) Basic Radio(75%)H-H Martial arts, WP Energy Pistol, W.W.II Energy Rifle, WP Claws (exclusive to this R.C.C.) Secondary Skills: '''Pick a total of 8 more skills from the following list plus and additional two skills at levels 3,5,7,9,11,13,and 15. Communications: Any (+5%) Cowboy: Any Domestic: Any Electronics: Any (+5%) Espionage: Any (+10%) Medical: Holistic Medicine or First aid only Mechanical: Any (+5%) Pilot: Any Pilot Related: Any Physical: Any (+15% where applicable) Rogue: Any (+15%) Science: Any Technical: Any WP: Any (See standard equipment) Wilderness: Any (+10%) '''R.C.C. Related Skills: Select an addition 5 from the previous list WITHOUT the % bonus. Plus 2 at levels 4, 7, 10, and 13. These are considered additional areas of knowledge and start off at first level. Damage: '''Use Supernatural P.S. table '''Cybernetics and Bionics: '''Will never get any, their body rejects them with 2d4 hours of implantation '''Standard Equipment: '''Two sets of clothes, two suits of MDC body armor (any), a back pack, sunglasses, energy pistol of choice with three e clips, energy rifle of choice with three e-clips, and first aid kit. *The mutants would rather rely on their own physical abilities in a battle rather than use other weapons. They won’t use rifles, pistols, and heavy weapons, unless they have to make a ranged attack and even then only if they are unable to close distance. * '''Money: '''Start off with 2d4x500 credits and 4d4x1000 in black market salable items. '''Allies: '''Humanoids, other mutants, and those they deem honorable. '''Enemies: '''None per se but they but have an extreme distaste for the demons, gargoyles, and devils. They distrust Dragons, Shape-changers, and Fairies, but if trust is gained will ally themselves with them. '''Note: I don't own the name Wolverine, X-Men or any reference to Marvel. Marvel does. I'm just playing with some of the ideas they throw out. Category:Other (Palladium) Category:Other (MZ) Category:Member Contriutions Category:R.C.C. Classes Category:Rifts (Palladium) Category:Rifts/Palladium (MZ)